The Road to Nebraska
by VLH5589
Summary: The story of Bo's last night at Andy's house.
1. Chapter 1

**The Road to Nebraska**

**AN: This is my first TS fic. I wanted to do something that doesn't appear to have been considered much. I don't own Toy Story, Mary Poppins, anything from Disney/Pixar, or any other recognizable business, story, or fictional character. Simply put, I don't even own the computer I wrote this fic on. Again, thanks AppleBlossom844 for proofing and editing.  
**

**Chapter One**

"Oh, Woody, wouldn't that be great?" Jessie asked. Woody put on his best smile and nodded enthusiastically. Everyone was talking at once. Woody could barely keep up. Words and voices echoed senselessly in his head. Cheered faces and bright smiles flashed in front of his eyes. Even Chuckles smiled a little smile. Someone hit Woody on the arm, he didn't know who. There were questions and answers. Everyone seemed to going light speed. Woody felt a little ill. He stood in the middle of this circus; his friends surrounded him like clowns in a tiny car. All of this ruckus began when Jessie reported seeing Bo Peep at a yard sale on Bonnie's trip back from Sunnyside. Now that the family was away grocery shopping, the toys acted on this sighting.

"How are we going to get her here?" Mr. Potatohead asked. "We just can't walk over there and buy her." Being one of the shorter toys in Bonnie's room, he stood in the front along with the Missus. Normally one for sarcasm, Potatohead instead looked at Woody with genuine concern and interest. Mrs. Potatohead beamed; ever one for happy endings.

"No." Buzz agreed. Then he smiled, "You'll think of something; won't you, Woody?" Buzz said. He stood proud and tall with his best friend, grinning like an idiot. He hit Woody's arm, perhaps for the second time. Woody could only look at him quizzically. He quickly turned his attention from Buzz.

"I suppose that it might be possible." Woody said. He didn't say it with conviction or commitment, but that was irrelevant. His friends squealed, well the girls did, everyone else puffed up with anticipation.

"Ooohh, my first major covert operation. I'll fire up the computer." Trixie said, "You'll need to know how to get there and what it looks like." The next thing Woody knew was he was being dragged off by this merry parade. Buzz, Mr. Potatohead, and Chuckles fetched Mr. Anderson's laptop from the office. Woody was made to sit front and center while Trixie stretched and tap danced over the keyboard. Everyone else stood or sat as close as possible. Fifteen minutes later, they had found the address, seen the possible routes, and the pictures from space. Buzz led the discussion on tactics and evading detection. However, neither Buzz nor anyone else could come up with a plan to get them through the yard sale safely and successfully.

"The problem," Hamm said thinking seriously, "is getting her off the table sheep, lamp and all. The rest is relatively easy."

"How is three blocks in broad daylight easy?" Dolly asked, pointing at the monitor.

"Oh we've gone further before." Rex said, "Crazy Al tried to take Woody to Japan. We drove to the airport to stop him." He trembled with nervous energy. Woody wasn't sure if it was the memories or the excitement of this new mission. He looked at the maps filling the screen.

"You drove? As in you drove a human's car?" Buttercup asked. Even his easy-going nature wouldn't believe that readily. Rex nodded.

"We drove the baggage cart back to Andy's." He added.

"I still hate that chicken." Hamm said bitterly. No one said anything for a minute. Bonnie's original toys stared. They heard some of their new friend's old stories; none of them would have ever dared a stunt like that. The danger of escaping Sid's house was immense, and that was only next door. Dolly understood now. When Woody pleaded for a short trip back to Andy's house, around the corner really wasn't far for him or any of them.

"Let's get back to the main problem; how are we going to move that lamp?" Buzz asked, breaking the brief silence.

"Bo knows how to move it." Woody said, still looking at the monitor.

"That's not the biggest problem. How do we know that she's going to be there when we get there?" Mr. Potatohead asked.

"Even if she is, she can't just run away." Mrs. Potatohead added. Everyone looked at Woody. This is where he'd come up with a brilliant, risky scheme. Truthfully, his head was blank. He stared dumbly at the keyboard for a full minute.

"Oh! Velocistar lives across the street. I know I can get him to keep watch for us." Trixie said. "Dinosaurs." She added enthusiastically.

"Great idea!" Jessie exclaimed. Her smile hadn't quit since she told everyone what she saw. Really, told wasn't the right word. She spoke at break-neck speeds, and almost screamed the critical details. Jessie had to slow down and repeat it three times before Woody understood.

"What about those of us out this rescue mission? How will we know what's going on?" Slinky asked. Chuckles nodded with the question. Everyone stopped for a moment.

"Reeelaaay." Three voices chorused.

"Oh my darlings are so smart!" Mrs. Potatohead said. She scooped them into her arms and hugged them. Her children beamed under their mother's praise.

"Yeah, Bonnie has friends in some of these houses." Dolly said, "If Velocistar can signal to the others, you guys will stay in the loop." Andy's old toys and Bonnie's original toys smiled, they could rescue Bo. They'd do it for her and for the cowboy who had single-handedly saved his friends and hundreds of others in Sunnyside. Even Chuckles believed that if anyone deserved this, Woody was that toy. Woody still looked at the monitor, only half listening to them. Buzz grasped Woody's shoulder.

"What about the table, Sheriff?" Buzz prodded. Woody shook his head and took a deep breath. He had to say something and it had to be good.

"We need Bonnie's spare change," he said pointing at Hamm. Hamm nodded. "And we need their phone number and a phone." Woody finished.

"What?" Jessie asked. Other faces echoed her question.

"Mrs., what's it, Campbell needs to be distracted long enough for us to get Bo, the sheep, and lamp off the table. If she's on the phone with say, Mr. Pricklepants, we might be able to pull that off. Since people don't like thieves much, we'll leave some change behind." Woody explained.

"Reworking Operation: Playtime. I like it, Cowboy." Buzz said. Buzz's grin grew even bigger.

"I would be honored to offer my talents. You may rely on me, Sheriff Pride." Mr. Pricklepants bowed.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Woody said.

"All right, we have to move fast." Buzz said. The toys all jumped up and rushed to their tasks. Trixie shoved Woody out of the way, typing ferociously.

Woody looked around, there was so much to do, yet he moved as though he were filled with rocks. He still hadn't come to his senses fully. Suddenly, his face hit the floor.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" Jessie said, somehow hugging him and pinning him down. "Soon, everyone will be where they belong." She giggled knowingly.

"Jess," Woody cautioned, "we haven't even left yet."

"I know, I know, but I can't help it." She laughed. Jessie got up and practically danced. If she were a bit more girly and human, she would have had visions of white dresses and first dances. She hauled her brother off the floor and spun him around. Woody chuckled, and looked around at his friends. He saw Trixie sink. He knew what happened.

"Oh no. No no no. Oh no." Trixie cried. Her eyes darted over the screen.

"What?" Jessie asked running over. She skidded to a stop beside Trixie.

"Velocistar said someone picked Bo Peep up and paid for her." All of their bubbling excitement died. Jessie stood breathless at the computer and almost reached out to the monitor, as though trying to catch threads of hope. Dolly, Buzz, and Slinky quickly came up behind them.

"Do we know who bought her?" Buzz asked quickly. Woody watched from the middle of the room as his friends, old and new, sat in front of the monitor. They all shared the same expression of shock.

"No. It's no one he's seen before." Trixie said; she gave a wordless cry. "She's being taken to a car with Nebraska license plates."

"Nebraska? What is in Nebraska?" Mr. Potatohead asked.

"Omaha?" Hamm offered.

"The car's driving away. What are we going to do?" Trixie asked. Panic began to take over. Toys began to offer desperate suggestions.

"Guys." Woody said. All eyes drifted to him. Woody shook his head. "It's over."

"But." Jessie began.

"No." Woody cut her off. Finality rang through the air. His friends all sank. Their dejection was palpable. Jessie couldn't look Woody in the eye and studied the floor instead. Everyone stood speechless.

"Sorry," three little peas said. Mrs. Potatohead looked like she would cry in a minute.

"Thanks, guys, for all of this. I mean it." Woody said calmly. "We win some, we lose some. You did your best, that's all you can do." Buzz and the rest of their friends looked at him as the realization set in. The computer powered down and was returned to Mr. Anderson's office. They failed. Everyone shuffled off quietly. Woody almost felt himself drowning in their sadness and pity. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face. He opened his eyes to find Jessie standing close, still not looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I shouldn't have said anything. Now I've gone and made things worse." Woody eyed her carefully and sighed.

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong and nothing's been made worse." He said.

"But." She started.

"I mean it." He said, cutting her off again. Jessie smiled wanly, hugged him gently, and left him alone. He didn't know what he was going to get this time. When Bo was sold away from Andy's house, Woody's friends seemed terrified to leave him alone. All he wanted was some time to think and grieve privately, but everyone wanted to talk and wanted him to talk. They practically held a memorial in Andy's room that night. If toys could cry with tears, there wouldn't have been a dry eye anywhere, except his. He had watched them cry and sob the dry sobs that only they could have. It was surreal. They each at some point privately pulled him aside and told him that it was alright to talk to them and or cry, even Sarg.

Those first few days were horrible, just when he thought he take breath without a companion, one would appear out of nowhere. Soon their vigils were too much for them and they got back to the business of being Andy's toys. For the record, he did cry and grieve. He asked the stupid questions that those afflicted ask. Being a toy in which sorrow quickly manifests itself as anger, he didn't want to take it out on anyone who didn't deserve it. One midnight he found his way to the basement and indulged his temper. His hands hurt the next morning, but he felt better. It would always hurt, like the loss of Andy's dad, Wes, but he learned to live without Wes and learned to live without her. There were simply some things he wanted to keep to himself.

Now, would he have to go through that all over again? He hoped not. New toys who had never met Bo were saddened and grieving her memory. At least the memories they heard of. He didn't know how he would comfort them.

Presently, however, Woody's friends allowed him some space. He found a quiet space on the floor and brought out Bonnie's playing cards. They were pink and covered with smiling pixies. He laid out a game of solitaire. Woody didn't know how many games he played, he lost most of them. However, he was the only one who noticed that Anderson's car pulling into the drive way.

"Guys, guys. Bonnie's home. Places." He urged. The little girl would come running in any moment. There was no flurry of movement, no excitement. Everyone, of course, moved to their place and got ready, but there was no heart in it. Woody opened his mouth to scold them when he heard Bonnie's feet race over the floor. He dashed for his place and collapsed into his pose, ready for the evening.

Bonnie's brown head burst through the door. She grinned so widely that even the sun seemed to dim.

"Did you miss me? I missed you. Were you good while I was gone?" She asked them. Bonnie picked up Dolly. "Good. Since you were so good, we're going to have a party." She announced.

Try as they might, Woody's friends could not truly immerse themselves in the game that Bonnie played. Their spirits leaked into the game and into Bonnie's imagination. The game quickly broke down. There were no ghosts, and not even an enchanted bakery provided the cake. Woody threw himself into the game, trying to salvage the little girl's efforts. Bonnie still played, still had fun, but it wasn't the magical event that playtime with Bonnie usually was. Time crawled until Mrs. Anderson called Bonnie out to dinner. Woody sat up.

"Alright, guys, we're having a staff meeting right now." He said firmly. "Slink, gather everyone up."

Slinky helped arrange the others into a semi-circle. Silence filled the room. Everyone knew what this meeting was about, but no one argued. When everyone had a good place to sit or stand, Woody began.

"Ok, so we've had a rough day. It's hard to switch gears, I know that, but we didn't do our job tonight. We're here for Bonnie, not for me. So, when Bonnie comes back, we have to remember what is important. Let's give her our all." He said.

"Woody's right," Buzz said. "We got distracted. So, who's ready to party with Bonnie?"

"Maybe a certain evil witch will crash the party." Dolly said with a sly smile. Cheer began to bloom in the faces of Bonnie's toys. Woody nodded.

"Good, that's the spirit we're looking for." He approved.

Bonnie returned after chocolate ice cream. The party swung into high gear. Jessie brought "Cowboy Ice Cream." There was dancing and games, and a certain evil witch did crash the party, but took the night off and was nice. Three aliens invaded Earth to take over "America's Bakery," but Buzz Lightyear suggested they come over for barbecue instead. Bonnie reveled in the game, and after her bath, went peacefully to bed.

Woody lay awake in the long line of Bonnie's toys, all of them sleeping. The moon shone brightly. He crept out of the bed and climbed Bonnie's short, white bookcase. He took a deep breath and let the events of the day to wash over him. It was no joke, it had been a rough day, and promised to be a rough night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: If any of you fine readers are from Nebraska, know that I don't have a vendetta against your state. I am sure that there are many great things about living in and being Nebraskan (occasionally the football's good). It's just sounds far away from where TS appears to be set.**

Nebraska. Bo was headed to Nebraska. It was pointless to count the miles, she had already been far away from him for a long time. Woody looked around Bonnie's room; in many ways, it was just like Andy's room. Old memories filled the space around him like an old movie. Five years, it had been five years since Bo had been sold. Andy was twelve, Molly was eight. That was a bad time for all of the toys. Bo Peep, sheep, and lamp had long since been moved into Molly's room. Mrs. Davis decided that Andy was too old for nursery rhymes, much to Molly's delight. The Davis children were growing up. Woody knew that growing up meant that they would not be played with as much or even ever again. Andy was not his first kid, but he hoped that he'd be kept around for a while yet. Other toys, however, began to panic. Either they had tragic histories, like Jessie, or had never been handed down.

Mrs. Davis didn't help matters either. For all of her good intentions, she was almost as bad as Sid. She was the source of so much fear and sorrow. Yard Sales became the stuff of their nightmares. If toys swore, Yard Sale would be near the top of the list of obscene phrases. Like Sid, you never knew when she'd strike or who she'd take. She seemed to think that toys or other possessions should be shed like snake skins. Then she taught her children to make such sacrifices on their own. Christmas and spring were the worst times. The phrase, "they could make some other kid very happy," rang in Woody's head. They didn't want "some other kid." Of course, no one could say that. There were rules. Humans couldn't know that their toys had souls and lived while they were away. It wasn't Mrs. Davis' or any other human's fault that they were oblivious. Still, a small, quiet part of Woody would always hate Mrs. Davis.

In this atmosphere, Woody had to keep order. As bad as things were, a panicking group of toys could easily go down terrible roads. Though he'd never seen it, Woody heard from older toys in his younger days that some toys became destructive. Some tried to force their kid to stay young. It was the little things. He heard that one young lady "somehow" bleached all of her new mini skirts. One young man perpetually "lost" the keys to his car. These were symbols and symptoms, nothing that would actually stop the kid from growing up. So he came up with plans and schemes to stretch the time they had with Andy. At first it got them some much needed playing time. Later it was more for morale, giving his friends something to do and to focus on, while he made acquaintances and quiet arrangements for their upcoming time in the attic.

Jessie held onto the hope that Molly would take an interest in all of them. She talked about it almost incessantly. A few of Andy's toys quietly hoped with her. Jessie did everything she could to make the little girl notice her without success. Even though she was little and had childhood to spare, Woody saw that Molly didn't have the imagination that Andy had. Molly would be one of those unfortunate children that rushed into adulthood. She had toys; that's true, Barbie was one of her favorites, but she was never really attached to them. Mr. Potatohead never questioned his luck when Mrs. Potatohead, Molly's Christmas gift, ended up in Andy's toy box. Woody heard the murmurs of jealousy come from Molly's room more than once. Some toys would have given their stuffing to be played with by Andy even for one day. Woody said nothing to Jessie or to the other toys about the prospect of becoming Molly's toys. Hope was hope even if it went nowhere, and it was in short supply. He needed all the help he could get. The movie of his memories focused on that day.

Woody opened the wagon's lid and looked out into Andy's room. It was a glorious night, warm and scented with leaves and flowers, though no moon shone. He looked to his friends, sleeping and peaceful and green in the soft glow of Buzz's glow-in-the-dark plastic. Jessie wrapped herself up in Buzz who guarded her in his sleep. Woody smiled a little smile and wondered when his friends would finally see what everyone else saw. Slinky's coils rattled a little as he chased something in his dreams. Woody would have to be careful, Sarg was a light sleeper. Woody silently slid over the side and onto the floor and slowly lowered the lid. He resisted the urge to climb up on Andy's bed, to watch the not-so-little boy. No, those days were gone. Woody looked at the clock, it was after one. Mrs. Davis should be asleep, so Woody could move about the house if he wanted to. It had been a while since he'd been out of the box. Woody looked in the direction of Molly's room. It was a long shot, but maybe someone else would be awake. Woody crept to the door and squeezed through.

It was even darker in the hall. Molly used to have a night light out here. It took a minute to adjust as he made his way over to Molly's door. His boot grazed something. He stopped, he knew that sound. Cardboard, his heart stopped. Woody's hand shook as he reached out. Yep, it was a cardboard box, but something was off. He ran his hands over the surface and found a corner hanging out in the air. The box was tipped at an angle. How? He'd seen enough boxes to know that they usually fall over. He knelt down and found an eraser and a ruler at one end and one of the box's flaps angled down at the other. The whole thing was wedged so that what ever was in there could use the flap as a ramp. Woody moved over to the opening, nothing. Nothing was in the box. He felt sigh of relief burst out of him.

This still wasn't good. Boxes meant yard sales or spring cleaning. Woody didn't want to wake his friends to tell them this bad news. He'd wait until morning, but that wouldn't leave him much time to prepare them for another loss. Why was the box wedged over like this? Something in him made him move quickly and silently to Molly's door. It was open, not wide, but definitely not a crack. He went in. He could hear Molly sleep, murmuring. The girl could sleep through World War III. The pink walls seemed to give off a light of their own. Quiet, Woody looked around and saw only sleeping dolls. He heard a soft baa, and tried to place it. His eyes darted to all of the usual places. Nightstand? No. Shelf? No. Dresser? No. Where were those sheep? A shadow moved. Woody whirled around. The closet? He walked over to the closet door. No, it was shut tight. His face twisted with confusion as he turned back around. He looked for Bo. It was too late for the sheep to be running around. Even when she purposely lost them so they could go away, flirt, make out, and generally be alone together, the sheep were rounded up well before midnight.

"Psst. Bo. Bo, where are you?" He whispered into the night. Sleeping silence and pink darkness surrounded him. Looking high and low, Woody started to back out of Molly's room.

"Bo, the sheep are loose. There's a box outside. It looks like another yard sale. You don't want them to be sold by mistake." He continued to whisper. Still nothing. Not even the sheep were making noise anymore. Woody didn't know where else to look. Maybe they did wander out of Molly's room. He made it back out into the hall.

Woody looked toward the box and saw the sheep and their shepherdess. The lamp's heavy base sat on the backs of the three sheep. Bo used her crook to hook the top of the lamp to lift, direct and steady it.

"Careful, darlings." She whispered to them, "left a little, good." The sheep backed onto the box flap. Woody could barely believe what he saw.

"Bo?" he whispered. She stopped.

"Stay still." Bo whispered the sheep as she put down her end of the lamp. She turned to face him.

"Bo, what are you doing?" Woody whispered as he came up to her. Her face was both tired and sad.

"Woody, you shouldn't be here." She sighed. Woody reached to pull at the lamp, Bo stopped him.

"You do know that there's going to a yard sale tomorrow, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, Woody, I know what's going to happen." She said. His head was filled with confusion and questions swirling around each trying to be the first thing out of his mouth. She must have seen it on his face, she always read him like a book.

"Woody, it's time for me to move on. Andy doesn't play with me anymore and Molly put me in the closet last week. It's only a matter of time before I'm put in this box." She explained gently.

"We're Andy's toys. Look, I know, it's scary to watch them grow up. I understand. I almost went to Japan, remember?" Woody said.

"Yes, I remember."

"Just because they're growing up doesn't mean that they don't need you. Waiting is the worst part of this job, but this is our job. We'll be there when they need us, even if that means waiting years in the attic for Andy or Molly to have kids of their own." Woody said.

"Yes, but I know that there are others out there who need me more and need me today. I have thought about this." She replied. Woody's mind spun some more.

"You're not just going to drop in and out of kid's lives like Mary Poppins, are you?" Woody asked.

"Woody."

"Ok, ok, ok, what about our friends? Who else will tease Jessie about Buzz? Can you really leave all of us behind?" Woody continued. Bo sighed.

"This is hard, but it's better this way. I've lost so many nights sleep just wondering when the other shoe will drop." Bo said. Woody closed his eyes.

"Please. If you won't stay for Andy, or Molly, or for our friends, stay with me. Stay for me." He pleaded. Bo came up and held him. Woody pulled her close. Then Bo turned her head and kissed Woody's cheek.

"Goodbye." She whispered. Bo pulled away and turned back to the lamp. Woody deflated. He knew that he watched her pick up her crook and walk the sheep and lamp into the box, but it didn't feel like he was really there. This was some awful nightmare. He would wake up any second now. Any second. The box tipped upright as Bo passed the eraser and ruler wedge. The hallway fell silent. Even though they were only separated by a quarter-inch thick piece of cardboard it felt like oceans.

He didn't know how he made it back to Andy's room. This was bad. This wasn't happening. Woody took a deep breath. He had to think. If the rest of his friends learned that Bo chose to leave, there would be panic. Some might just follow her out the door. It was already so hard to hold everyone together. He couldn't go and wake up Buzz and tell him about this, no matter how much he wanted to. Buzz would tell Jessie, and though she'd try, Jessie really couldn't keep a secret from anyone but herself.

Dawn rose. After hours of thinking and working, Woody had no plan. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't talk Bo out of this. He couldn't "rescue" her. All he had was hope and luck. Woody pinned his hopes on two possibilities. Just because Bo put herself in the box didn't mean that someone couldn't take her right back out. He already ruled out both Mrs. Davis and Molly. Neither of them cared enough to do that. That left Andy. Andy could take the porcelain lamp out. True, the boy was twelve, almost thirteen, so it wasn't a sure thing. Even if Andy let Bo go out to the yard sale, it didn't mean that she'd find a buyer. Sometimes toys or other possessions came back at the end of the day. It would be a long day; it was only six in the morning. Already tired, he had to wake his friends, get them prepared for the sale. Woody looked up at Andy. Thankfully the boy would be asleep for a few more hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Yard sale?"

"Today?"

"Are you sure?" Buzz, Slinky, and Mrs. Potatohead asked in unison. Woody sat in the middle of the toy box, crowded by his friends. Inside was dark and they all seemed to be looking for cover from a storm. There were so few of them left. Sarg was down to three parachutists and two infantrymen. There were surrounded by papers, a couple of baseballs, a mitt and the odd book. Woody saw this really wasn't a toy box anymore. The wagon became the catch-all for the odds and ends of Andy's life. He motioned for them to quiet down.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm sorry. I found the box last night." He said.

"Oh no." Mrs. Potatohead cried softly.

"We're finished now. Nice knowing you." Mr. Potatohead said. An edge of Woody's temper flared.

"That's enough." He said. "We're going to be fine."

"Woody's right." Buzz chimed in. "Andy still plays with us sometimes, and we know that he cares for us. He won't get rid of us." Woody was grateful for this. Buzz would always back him up.

"That's right," Woody said, taking the lead again. He lifted the lid of the wagon and motioned for them to look out into Andy's room. "See that? It's clean for once. Mom only tells Andy to clear stuff out if this place is a wreck." All of them moved to the opening, even Buzz. It was true. Andy's room was tidy. Woody would never tell them that he'd cleaned it. There wasn't much lying around, but there was enough to draw Mrs. Davis' attention. Nothing was moved far, just out of the way. He broke the rules when he did this, but it had helped save them from more than one sale. Jessie, who'd been quiet this whole morning, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Golly, that's a good view." She said.

"You said it." Hamm agreed. Woody nodded.

"Now, does everyone have their parts?" Woody asked. Everyone checked. No one was missing anything, not even Mrs. Potatohead's pocketbook. Woody nodded again. His friends had come down from the proverbial ledge. It would still be a bad day for them, just not terrifying. They heard Andy shift in bed and begin to wake up. The lid came down and they began to wait.

Andy stretched, got up, got dressed, and wandered out of the room. The toys could hear muffled conversation. Mrs. Davis spoke.

"Ok, I want everything that you're getting rid of in this box by nine. Andy, did you put the flyers up like I asked you?"

"Yes, Mom." Andy said.

"Molly, good grief, look at this mess. Come on, Andy and I help you sort this stuff out. You haven't played with this doll in ages; don't you think she could go into the box?"

"Yes." Molly said. With that, the great Spring Purge, also known as Spring Cleaning, began. All of Andy's toys sat tense in the toy box. They listened as Mrs. Davis helped her daughter pick and choose at least a dozen good toys to go out onto the table.

"The Little Bo Peep Lamp, really?" Andy's voice drifted through the walls of his own toy box. Woody tensed up even more. He felt like he would shatter at a touch. A terrible silence filled the darkness.

"Yes." Molly said, "I'm too big for it." Woody heard quiet gasps and felt big, sad eyes stare at him. His eyes narrowed, willing himself to hear Andy say that he'd like the lamp back.

"Well, ok." Andy said.

"As long as you're sure." Mrs. Davis said. Woody didn't need to lift the lid to know that Molly nodded. Bo was staying in the box. Dang. Could he think "dang?" Was that wrong? Oh who cares? Dang.

"What about you, young man? You haven't put anything in here yet." Mrs. Davis said. A sudden chill filled Woody. Had he done enough? He could only wait and see.

"Umm. I have an old mitt." Andy said.

"Nothing else?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"Nope." He replied.

"Then get that mitt." Mrs. Davis said. Andy came into the room. All of the toys assumed their "toy box" positions. The lid swiftly came up and a hand reached in, fishing. The hand found the familiar baseball mitt and retreated. The toy box lid fell to rest. Andy hadn't even looked. That was new. Well, it was bound to happen, but it didn't make the hurt any less. The toys listened as Andy left again and shut his door. The Davises carried the yard sale offerings downstairs. Someone let out a sigh.

"What are you going to do?" Buzz asked. Woody looked over to his best friend and shrugged.

"I'm not sure there's anything I can do." He said.

"Sir, the boys and I are at the ready if you come up with a mission plan." Sarg said with less bark than usual.

"That's good, Sarg, thanks." Woody said, lifting the lid letting his friends out. They didn't go far; they all hung around him in a circle, waiting to see where Woody would lead. It was like a loose, poorly choreographed group hug. Woody didn't say anything, just a nod in thanks. He walked over to the desk and climbed up to the window. They all followed him. Hamm and Potatohead helped Rex up. Woody listened as they gathered around him, he didn't bother to look. It was all up to hope number two.

"I'm sorry." Jessie said.

"It isn't over yet." Woody replied focusing out on the lawn. The tables were already set up. Mrs. Davis arranged pots and pans, the odd holiday decoration, some old clothes, Andy's old baseball mitt, Molly's unwanted toys, and one beloved Little Bo Peep Lamp. Woody couldn't see her face, her back was toward him.

It was a warm and bright Saturday. Obvious yard sale weather, people came. Cars lined Elm Street in front of the Davis residence. Woody watched them all. He watched as little girls picked up Molly's dolls and showed them to their moms. He watched a young couple buy all of Mrs. Davis' pots and pans. He watched the holiday decorations go to grace the walls of someone else's house. People came through and made offers on bits and pieces. Mrs. Davis' dress shoes, barely worn, went for two bucks a pair. Andy's old baseball mitt was sold before lunch.

It was a quarter-past two and Bo was still there. Yard sales end at four. In another two hours, Bo would be back in the Davis house. She would be back.

Woody almost allowed himself to breathe. Then he saw her, a little old lady. She looked over what was left of the sale. Woody shook his head. There was something about little old ladies that loved porcelain and pink tea roses. They all did. Mrs. Davis immediately went over to help her. They stood in front of Bo talking. Woody could see the words "new baby" and "great-grand daughter" form on the old woman's face. Mrs. Davis was full of congratulations. Mrs. Davis picked Bo up and walked over to the table with the cash box. The little old lady paid for her and took her away. Woody could see Bo's face, placid and still. No one was looking. The little old lady was more focused on her keys. Mrs. Davis turned to help someone with one of the old coats. Bo didn't look up. She didn't blow a kiss or even wave good bye. The old lady drove away and Bo didn't even look back. Great, that's just perfect.

"I can't believe it." Mr. Potatohead said quietly.

"How are you doing, Cowboy?" Buzz asked cautiously. Woody only looked at him. Woody blinked. He didn't feel anything, yet. It was so strange to watch his friends crumble in sadness. There was only one thought in his head. She left him. He wasn't enough.

Woody's memories skipped ahead to the very recent and still raw events that landed them at the Anderson house. Sarg, now down to only two parachutists left the Davis house. Everyone acted like Woody knew they would. Mrs. Potatohead actually asked if they should leave too. His friends all panicked. He scrambled to regain order. Everything in him said, "Get them to the attic. They'll be fine in the attic. It'll be over when we're in the attic."

Then there was Sunnyside. They chose en-mass to leave Andy at Sunnyside. It was that night with Bo all over again. It was too much. He couldn't believe that he was loosing his entire family in a single day. They weren't just leaving Andy, they were leaving him too. Something in him erupted. He let loose in hurt and anger, telling them that they were all being selfish. As much as he said to them, he really was still angry with Bo. He didn't even realize that he was still angry with her, he hadn't thought about it much in years. Everything he told them was everything he never told her.

Woody's memories faded into the night. He thought about the present. Andy was at college. They all were now Bonnie's toys. Woody looked over to the bed. His family was all here. They were safe, warm, loved, and played with. Woody heard something to his left. Slinky hopped up onto the bookcase. Woody could see the worry in his face.

"What are you doing up, Slinky?" Woody asked.

"I'd ask you the same thing." Slinky answered. Woody chuckled.

"Just thinking." Woody said. Slinky lay down next to Woody and looked up.

"Anything you want to share?" Slinky asked. Woody didn't want to share, at least not share everything. He scratched his friend behind the ears.

"It's just funny how things turn out." Woody said, still scratching behind Slinky's ears. His friend looked at him incredulously. "I'm fine, Slink, really." Woody said to Slinky's expression. Slinky relaxed and rested his head in Woody's lap. Woody continued to absently pet Slinky's head and thought some more.

There really wasn't anything in the world to complain about. They all gained a new love and respect for each other after the escape from Sunnyside, especially after facing the incinerator. Buzz and Jessie's relationship was finally starting to blossom. There were few things to fear. Bonnie was only four years old and the words "yard sale" and "attic" were never spoken in this house. Woody wasn't sure that Mrs. Anderson could even run a yard sale. There was only joy and happiness here. As hard as it was for Woody to give up Andy, he was happy. Woody could only hope that Bo was happy too, though he figured she was.

Jessie was right, though she didn't know it. Everyone was where they belonged.


End file.
